wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Go The Wiggles! (video)/Gallery
Gallery WigglehouseinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglesLogo-PopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles Logo PopGotheWiggles-TitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldMan-SongTitle.jpg AnthonyasOldMan.jpg|Anthony as the old man JeffasOldMan.jpg|Jeff as the old man MurrayasOldMan.jpg|Murray as the old man SamasOldMan.jpg|Sam as the old man CaptainFeatherswordasOldMan.jpg|Captain Feathersword as the old man ThisOldMan.jpg|"This Old Man" WagsandLuciaField.jpg|Wags and Lucia WagsandLuciaField2.jpg|Wags and Lucia hugging each other WagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags the Dog PopGoestheWeasel-SongTitle.jpg SaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam PopGoestheWeasel.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''"Oh, Captain!"'' SkipToMyLou-SongTitle.jpg SkipToMyLou.jpg|"Skip To My Lou" SkipToMyLou2.jpg|Jeff CaptainandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy playing shaker and Captain playing fiddle HenryandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags playing red Maton acoustic guitar and Henry playing accordion SkipToMyLou3.jpg|Anthony SamandLynMoraninPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Lyn MurrayHadaTurtle-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Murray Had a Turtle" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Caterina MurrayHadaTurtle.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" HickoryDickoryDock-SongTitle.jpg HickoryDickoryDock.jpg|"Hickory Dickory Dock" EnglishCountryGarden-SongTitle.jpg EnglishCountryGarden.jpg|"English Country Garden" DorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AnthonyandJeffinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Jeff SamandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Murray TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Spider.jpg|Spider DorothyandRobin.jpg|Dorothy and a robin RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear-RhymeTitle.jpg RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear.jpg|"Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear" HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|"Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush3.jpg|Captain Feathersword Pussycat,Pussycat-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pussycat, Pussycat" Pussycat,Pussycat.jpg|"Pussycat, Pussycat" TheProfessionalWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles WhatDoYouSuppose.jpg|"What Do You Suppose?" See-SawMargeryDaw-SongTitle.jpg See-SawMargeryDaw.jpg|"See-Saw, Margery Daw" MuzzainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Muzza playing guitar TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-SongTitle.jpg TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" MaryHadaLittleLamb-SongTitle.jpg MaryHadaLittleLamb.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony PopGoestheWeasel-Version2.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel: Version 2" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''""Captain Feathersword, you jolly little jack-in-the-box."'' ThreeLittleKittens-SongTitle.jpg ThreeLittleKittens.jpg|Sam singing "Three Little Kittens" while Murray playing guitar ThreeLittleKittens2.jpg|"Three Little Kittens" TwoFineGentlemen-SongTitle.jpg TwoFineGentlemen.jpg|"Two Fine Gentlemen" TwoFineGentlemen2.jpg|Dorothy TwoFineGentlemen3.jpg|Captain Feathersword GregoryGriggs.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" HeyDiddleDiddle-SongTitle.jpg HeyDiddleDiddle.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" AnthonyPlayingFiddle.jpg|Anthony playing fiddle SamandWags7.jpg|Sam and Wags MurrayandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheNonRealisticWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandSaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Sam DorothyandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Wags FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping)-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Frere Jacques (Are You Sleeping?)" FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping).jpg|"Frere Jacques (Are You Sleeping?)" JeffandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy TheAwakeWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-SongTitle.jpg TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" SaminTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Sam sitting on the moon BalletSlippers.jpg|Ballet Slippers TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar2.jpg|Ballet Dancers Lyn, Kristy and Caterina AnthonyinTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar MurrayinTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Murray playing red Maton acoustic guitar JeffinTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Jeff playing accordion JeffinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff PopGoestheWeasel-Version3.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel: Version 3" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword!"'' TheSleepingPrincess.jpg|Sam reading "The Sleeping Princess" and Murray playing mandolin TheSleepingPrincess2.jpg|Princess Lyn TheSleepingPrincess3.jpg|Princess Lyn and Queen Emily TheSleepingPrincess4.jpg|Captain Feathersword reading story and Murray playing mandolin TheSleepingPrincess5.jpg|Prince Sam TheSleepingPrincess6.jpg|The wedding DiddleDiddleDumpling.jpg|"Diddle Diddle Dumpling" IncyWincySpider-SongTitle.jpg IncyWincySpider.jpg|"Incy Wincy Spider" RedStarryKeyboardinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard IncyWincySpider2.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword doing "Incy Wincy Spider" It'sRaining,It'sPouring.jpg|"It's Raining, It's Pouring" LittleMissMuffet-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Incy Wincy Spider" LittleMissMuffet.jpg|"Little Miss Muffet" LittleMissMuffet2.jpg|Sam singing "Little Miss Muffet" TheGrandOldDukeOfYork-SongTitle.jpg TheGrandOldDukeOfYork.jpg|"The Grand Old Duke Of York" CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyas10,000Men.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as 10,000 men TheFarmerInTheDell.jpg|"The Farmer In The Dell" TheFarmerInTheDell2.jpg|The Wiggles TheFarmerInTheDell3.jpg|Sam, the Wiggly Dancers and Dorothy RingARingO'Rosy-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy" RingARingO'Rosy.jpg|"Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy" RingARingO'Rosy2.jpg|Murray and Dorothy RingARingO'Rosy3.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword and Wags AStar.jpg|"A Star" OrangesandLemons-SongTitle.jpg OrangesandLemons.jpg|"Orange and Lemons" OrangesandLemons2.jpg|Sam and Dorothy MurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray PopGoestheWeasel-Version4.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel: Version 4" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|''"Aha, Captain!"'' MissPollyHadADolly-SongTitle.jpg MissPollyHadADolly.jpg|"Miss Polly Had A Dolly" JackandJill-SongTitle.jpg JackandJill.jpg|"Jack and Jill" THE_WIGGLES_89.PNG|The Wiggles LavendersBlue-SongTitle.jpg LavendersBlue.jpg|"Lavenders Blue" AnthonyandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray play guitars LittleBoPeep-SongTitle.jpg LittleBoPeep.jpg|"Little Bo Peep" LittleBoPeep2.jpg|Sam singing and the Other Wiggles playing music Cobbler,Cobbler.jpg|"Cobbler, Cobbler" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-SongTitle.jpg LondonBridgeIsFallingDown.jpg|"London Bridge Is Falling Down" DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" Anthony,MikiandAntonioField.jpg|Anthony, Miki and baby Antonio AntonioField.jpg|Baby Antonio MikiandAnthonyField.jpg|Miki and Anthony MikiField.jpg|Miki Field TheWigglesandAntonioField.jpg|The Wiggles and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba.jpg|"Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" DidYouEverSeeALassie?-SongTitle.jpg MurrayandJeff21.jpg|Jeff playing hand drum and Murray playing guitar DidYouEverSeeALassie?.jpg|"Did You Ever See A Lassie?" DidYouEverSeeALassie?2.jpg|The Wiggles Pat-A-Cake-SongTitle.jpg Pat-A-Cake.jpg|"Pat-A-Cake" DryBones-SongTitle.jpg DryBones.jpg|"Dry Bones" DryBones2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers PopGotheWiggles-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene Wiggles logo 21.PNG|The Wiggles Logo Bonus Clips DorothyinPopGotheWiggles!BonusClip.jpg|Dorothy in bonus clip JeffandAnthonyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in bonus clip at Hot Potato Studios JeffandDorothyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in bonus clip at Hot Potato Studios AnthonyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip at Hot Potato Studios Behind the Scenes Clips AnthonyandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray SamMoraninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam SamMoranandAnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in cat make-up TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy JeffFattandSamMoraninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and Sam MurrayCookinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray PaulPaddickinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Paul Paddick AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony JeffinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff MurrayHadATurtle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayHadaTurtle-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" PaulFieldinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray AnthonyandJeffinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Jeff SkipToMyLou-Radio.jpg|Sam singing "Skip to My Lou" on radio MuzzainPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Muzza TheNonRealisticWigglesinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandSaminPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Sam DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony See-SawMargeryDaw-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"See-Saw, Margery Daw" Bloopers PopGotheWigglesBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "This Old Man" PopGotheWigglesBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "Dry Bones" PopGotheWigglesBlooper3.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Murray Had a Turtle" PopGotheWigglesBlooper4.jpg|Dorothy in blooper from "Frere Jacques" PopGotheWigglesBlooper5.jpg|Blooper from "Little Bo Peep" PopGotheWigglesBlooper6.jpg|Take 1 of "The Sleeping Princess" PopGotheWigglesBlooper7.jpg|Take 2 PopGotheWigglesBlooper8.jpg|Take 3 PopGotheWigglesBlooper9.jpg|Blooper from "Lavenders Blue" PopGotheWigglesBlooper10.jpg|Captain Feathersword in blooper Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries